Nandos High
by poodlepride
Summary: Alex and Scarlett, two 14 year old twin sisters, move from their old hometown, Forks, move to Britain, to Nandos High where they learn many things can go upside down. Then Niall Horan, a member of One Direction, falls for Scarlett. Is he her Romeo? One-shot & Fluff at the end. First Story, Don't Judge!
1. Chapter 1

Nandos High* Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first time doing a fanfiction, so here goes! I don't know if that's a good length or not, so please tell me. Review!

"Scarlett!" Alex screamed knocking my book from its place. "What is so important you had to knock my book place?" I grumbled angrily. Alex looked at me and replied half-panting, half-gasping, "WERE MOVING!" I stood up pacing the room. We have always lived here in our home in Forks. It would be weird to live anywhere else. I said hastily, "Where to?" trying not to act too freaked out. Alex replied, "Britain". I chuckle. This might not be so bad. I mean, the guys have accents, the old ladies only powder themselves instead of showers, and in Britain people love chocolate, so I'll be considered skinny. "HAZZA!" I danced. Alex's expression, however, was the opposite of mine. "Why are you so excited, Scarlett? We're moving out of our home!" I said calmly, "Great guys... Powdered Ladies... And lots of Chocolate... What's not to like? Well, other than the fact that we ARE moving?" "True That" Alex said, relieved, that I was not being the negative Nelly I always seem to be. We walked downstairs together. We went into the kitchen to see our delighted father's face. He said, "Alex, did you tell Scarlett?" She replied with a very energetic nod. He told us something about how he had a new job and that we had to go to Britain for him to have it. We danced. This isn't going to be that bad after all. He smiles and says, "Oh, and one more thing... Leah, Love! Come down, we're just about to eat dinner!" We both exclaimed, "WAIT?! Why is she here?" He gives us that look that means she's coming with us. "NO! You can't bring the THING!" "Hey! What did I say about calling her names?" He said frustrated. Hmph! We have been calling her the THING ever since mom died and he started dating her. She died the ends of her hair blonde and the rest black, but you can still see her hints of brown hair the hair stylist might have missed. And lets not forget how her hair poofs up so much, the first time she walked into our house, we thought something was in there. And of course she wears so much make up, you can't even tell her skin is under there, because that is the trademark for the fat woman with weird hair products and expensive clothes... OH YEAH! Hairspray. Yeah, we all know she will never be as good as our mum. She walks into the kitchen in her usual get up with her high stilts and her state of the art handbag. We both put on that look you give a dead body. YUP, you know THAT look... Her fake smile turns towards us... OH, NO.


	2. Chapter 2

Nandos High

Chapter 2

"UGH." Alex sighed under her breath. She giggled as the **thing **walked into the room. She hobbled as she walked and when she turned around and bent down to get her suitcase, her thighs jiggled and her arm fat shook. Our heads would have been blown off if it had not been for the serious look our father gave us. She turned around and not knowing, sat right down on top of her red ruby lipstick. As we couldn't stand it anymore, we exploded! She gave us a funny face that made me laugh much more! She had absolutely no idea that she'd sat upon her disturbing lipstick! Absolutely no clue! She finally said, "GEORGE! YOUR CHILDREN ARE EXTREMELY RUDE! THEY CANNOT CONTAIN THEIR LAUGHTER!" At that, father sent us up to our room with stern words. As we walked up the stairs, we heard the** thing **was sitting unhappily on the couch not listening to my father's many apologies. We got to the room with the last of our giggles and swore to always disobey the **thing **forever. With her blubbered words, her terrible sense of direction, weakness, make-up, and hair, we didn't think of it at all as a problem. Father, calling us down after apologizing to the **thing **at least twenty different times, she finally accepted his apology and was getting ready to go to the airport by calling a cab. We got our bags and were out the door, curious of what Britain will be like. We loaded the cab and went in, we heard the cab driver say, "Where to, Missus?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nandos High

Chapter 3

"WAKE UP SCARLETT! WERE AT THE AIRPORT!" Alex said, out of breath. I got up, with sleep in my eyes. She walked towards me and grabbed me by the arm, leading ne to the trunk, handing me my suitcase. With the other arm, she grabbed hers and slammed the trunk of the cab, only to be yelled at by the cab driver in Italian. Then we both ran inside where my father and the **thing **had saved seats for us. I sat down, only to realize someone was staring my way. I turned towards the person, only to realize the person staring was a boy! I blushed. Not only was I in an airport, half-asleep, only to find there was a strange boy staring at me. I felt as though I was transparent person. Laughing, I turned towards the boy and said, "Hi! I'm Scarlett!" The boy, not realizing I was speaking to HIM, shook his head and smiled. "Hey! I'm Jason." I smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm fourteen." Him, realizing I WAS indeed fourteen, said "Same. So, what brings you to the airport?" "Going to good old Britain." In awe, he exclaimed, "SAME again! This is SO weird, we have a lot in common." "That's so cool, Jason! What's your seat number?" Jason, looking at his plane ticket said, "35A." Glancing at my ticket, "WOW! My sister and I have 35B and 35C! I guess we'll be seeing YOU around!" He blushed. I just made friends with a guy who has a crush on me. Okay, weird, but OKAY.

**Tell me what you think based on longness and terms of confusion or just asking for more chappies! Love my reviewers and hope you all enjoy my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nandos High

Chapter 4

"ALL ABOARD!" The plane officer yelled. My father handed the plane attendant our tickets with a smile as we boarded the big plane. I hadn't realized, but after the terrible peanuts in Forks, I never realized the full potential flavor they can actually have. I asked for more and more peanuts until I realized I was already really full. Then, after each bag of peanuts, Jason watched me savour each one. When the drinks came around, I couldn't have anything else. "How on earth could you eat so many in one sitting?" Jason said with a laugh. I giggled, not saying a word. Alex looked at me and I couldn't help but blush. Jason started laughing, too. If it hadn't have been for the seatbelts, we'd have been on the floor. Many other passengers looked at us strangely, with their eyebrows curved, angry, for us causing racket. In the last effort to contain myself from disrupting anyone else, I found my legs taking me to the only place I could be truly idle- the loo. With no breath left, I sat down and took two big breaths. I stood up and walked out of the loo, relieved, to finally be able to breathe. I walked to my seat, looking at Jason's mischievous face. It's going to be a LONG journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Nandos High

Chapter 5

I sunk into my seat, my stomach craving some more peanuts. As the flight attendant came around, I asked for some more. Apparently they weren't allowed to hand out any food because we were about to land. TISK TISK TISK!

"WERE LANDING!" The plane attendant yelled. "PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS!" I heard the **thing **fuss with her seatbelt until she finally latched it unto her very round stomach. I giggled. "Good thing she's hard of hearing, or she'd have your head." Alex said. We watched as she slowly mellowed back to sleep, snoring and disturbing everyone around her. We then saw people getting up and grabbing their suitcases. I reached for mine and Alex's suitcase. I saw Jason reach for his. I realized I had no idea what high school he was going to. I asked. "Nandy's... or no... Nindos... or no, wait... Nandos High." he said. "Oh My Gosh!" We said at the same time. I jumped with excitement! Not only did I meet a new friend, I met a new friend who is going to the SAME high school WE were going to. Eek!


	6. Chapter 6

Nandos High

Chapter 6

I walked from the plane to yet another cab driver. I sat down, relieved to be out of the plane. After all, we had been in the one plane for over three hours. It was absurd how long I sat there with my bum driving me absolutely insane. People call it when "your butt falls asleep". Why ever would my bum go to sleep? I pondered this, until I found we'd arrived at our new condo. Apparently it was called the Britannica... Or at least that's what our father calls it. I laughed. Apparently that's the name of a special brand of seafood. I collapsed on the bed of my VERY OWN room. I had just gotten there, and I'd already begun to love it. Why had I not noticed before? This place is magical and makes me happier than ever. I wished I could spend more time looking at the rest of the condo. I realized I must go to bed if I wanted to be on time, perhaps even early, to Nandos to see Jason. I especially hoped to meet more friends. Perhaps Jason already had met some people he could introduce me to. I hope there should be some girls I could meet, too. I heard the girls in England could be snobby. Especially those who went to a private school like Nandos!


	7. Chapter 7

Nandos High

Chapter 7

I jumped up and slipped on my clothes. My first day at Nandos! I walked into Alex's room. "Alex! Come on! We have to go! We have to hurry if we want to be there at exactly 7:30! Get up!" She jumped up getting ready for school. I looked at her, getting her clothes from her closet. "Why didn't you set this out earlier?" She looked at me. "Why on earth would I waste time setting it out before bed when I could set it out in two seconds in the morning?!" She said with that DUH face she always has put on. I helped her gather her stuff and pretty soon it was seven o'clock. I gasped. "Alex! Its Seven! We have to go! I sat in the car with my new purple backpack. She hopped in and we were on our way. We drove over to Nandos and walked into the office. "What is your name?" the principal's assistant said, pointing to Alex with her recently manicured finger. "Alexandra Jeanette Palmer" she said. She wrote it down. Then, with her bony finger, she pointed at me. I mumbled, "Scarlett Marie Palmer." She glanced at me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Scarlett. I've heard many good things about you." I stare at the carpet which apparently had become very interesting at the time. She handed us identical schedules. "You're both in room 9A. Make sure to go to the right rooms. Have someone show you around." She paused. "And Scarlett?" I turned towards her. "I'm glad to have you here. Leah has told me much about you." OH. MY. GOD. The **thing **knows the PRINCIPAL? Great. This. Is. Terrible. News. WHAT GOING TO DO?!


	8. Chapter 8

Nandos High

Chapter 8

I watched as the kids from 9A lined up in a straight line. My teacher, Mr. Schumacher, coming out of the room said, "Good Morning, 9A! Good Job lining up in a straight line!" He smiled at us giving us some type of points for "Game Time". I wondered if he realized we were NINTH graders. I sat down and got out my pencils. There was a kid sitting beside me. I looked at her, wondering if she'd like to be friends. "Hi! I'm Scarlett!" I said. She looked towards me and said, "Hey, I'm Nikki." We shook hands. I walked over to where Jason was sitting, amidst many kids. I saw at least three different girls twirling their hair between each fingers. I felt strangely hot, as if someone had made me angry. I wondered why. I never had felt this way before.


	9. Chapter 9

Nandos High

Chapter 9

**SO sorry about the shortness of chapter 8! Promise this one is definitely longer.**

I walked over to Jason. He blushed as I waved to him, smiling. He laughed at another girl's joke. Same angry feeling. I turned Scarlett. Hence my name, Scarlett. We smiled at each other again. He got down from his sitting spot. I never knew he was this tall. He walked over to me and said hello. "Hi Scarlett! How do you like the school. Apparently a lot of people are into what I'm into! Especially sports! Can you believe it?" I frowned. Most of the kids around him had been GIRLS. Since when have girls been into sports? NEVER. Alex looked toward me and whispered, "Ooh! You're JEALOUS... Of HIM?! I'd kind of expect better..." I looked at her. I hated how she knew what I was feeling exactly when I was feeling it. I said hatefully, "I like him, you know it... DON"T TELL ANYONE."

"Don't tell anyone what?" I looked toward him blushing once again. I said, unsure if he'd believe it. "Oh, It's just that... well, um... the **thing** knows the principal and apparently she's told her a LOT about me..." He laughed. "Who's the **thing**?" "OH! Sorry! I forgot! I call my stepmother that!" I half-spoke, half-laughed. He laughed with me, saying, "Wow! I have a stepfather, but I call him the **zombie**. He's always working, but when he isn't he's on his computer, working. He's the perfect **zombie**." I laughed. "We have MUCH more in common then I've ever had with anyone."


	10. Chapter 10

Nandos High

Chapter 10

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention!" I heard. I looked to where the sound was coming from and saw Mr. Schumacher's stressed face. I saw many other people do the same and they shut up. He looked at us, a few still talking. He walked over to the people still talking, tapping them on the shoulder, escorting them to the office. I headed to the next class and met up with Alex. "Hey, Alex!" She walked over. "Hey Scarlett! Next class is math. You ready?" MATH. GREAT. She read my expression. "Oh, COME ON! You used to LOVE math!" I looked at her. "Until they out the alphabet in it! Now I'm taking foreign language. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sit next to Nikki, one of my new friends. Care to join?" She walked behind me and followed. "Hey Nikki? I'd like you to meet my twin. Don't worry, Not an evil imaginary one... her name is Alex." She looked up from her schedule, "He-ey, Lexi! Wait, CAN I call you Lexi?" She looked at Nikki with a face of disgust. "I guess that's a NO." Nikki said with a smile. We laughed. "Math class CAN be great, even if it IS math."


	11. Chapter 11

Nandos High

Chapter 11

"Math class is OVER!" Nikki said, with no absolute certainty if the teacher could hear or not. I laughed. Nikki was the best friend I never had. I looked at Jason and smiled, he made a sign that said, I'll see you at lunch. I walked down to my lunchbox to pick up my snack with Nikki and Alex. I laughed at what my mom had packed me. My favourite cookies! She was so brilliant to make them for me on the first day of school, even if I didn't need them. They were indeed my feel-better cookies. With them, I'm never sad. I shared my cookies with Nikki and her expression was priceless, "COOKIE HEAVEN! WOA!" I laughed. The first time is always the BEST time. I headed to second period. LANGUAGE ARTS. I saw Mrs. Vaise, She had glasses that made her eyes seem so much bigger. I laughed. Language Arts with a big eyed alien. Wow.


	12. Chapter 12

Nandos High

Chapter 12

I walked into Language Class. "Hello, Little Children! TOODAY, we are going to study gerunds along with many other adjectives. This is one of the main concepts of the English language, Ladies and Gentlemen." Nikki snorted. "Language is ALWAYS taught by aliens, ain't it?" "Wow!" I said, "Nikki, that's the same thing I was just thinking!" She laughed again. "Well, we all DO know, I mean, we've met aliens all before, starting with steppies." "Oh my Gosh," Alex and I said at the same time, "Step Parents Are Terrible, Team SPAT!" Nikki, writing this down, asked what our favorite colors are. I looked at her. "What for?" She laughed. "For the shirts we're going to make to annoy the steppies with!" A smidgeon excited, "I call it the **thing**..." "Cool, the **thing**, eh? Is the **thing **a he or a she?" "The **thing** is a she." Nikki laughed louder than usual, alerting Mrs. Vaise we were having fun from something other than her somewhat boring lecture on common grammatical errors. She wobbled over, since she has a bad hip. "You are supposed to be listening, Child." Nikki, somewhat surprised, said the routine words, "Sorry, Misses Vaise, it won't happen again." She raised her long nose, walking back to the front of the class, nearly tripping over a backpack. She was so MAD. I laughed. Score 2 for the humans... ZIP for the alien...

The school bell rang. I walked out the door in time to catch Jason, setting my stuff down outside on the tables. I walked up to the lunch tables with Nikki and Jason at my both sides. Jason walked over to the table of friends, pulling me towards the dozens of people he somehow met on the first day. "Jason... Why the hell are you bringing me over here?" I said when I found one of the guys was checking me out. I darted around him, only to get a hateful glare from a blonde across the cafeteria. I frowned as I saw at least ten more different boys eyeing me. How could he possibly be friends with all these creeps? He walked me up to the table where 6 Boys sat on a table. I noticed they were all British Lads except for an Irish blonde.

Jason introduced me to the guys. "Scarlett, meet Harry," Pointing to the curly haired guy with green and blue eyes I could look at for ages. "Liam," I saw a brunette teenage guy grin at me. "Zayn," A guy with beautiful hair and smiling. "Louis," I peered at him, making funny faces that made Nikki crack up. "And Niall." I peered at a cute Irish blonde boy, his jaw dropped open, even though there was food in his mouth. I heard him whisper to Louis "Who is THAT?" Louis cracking up, almost falling off the bench as he saw Niall's expression. His jaw had dropped in awe, looking in my direction. I stared at the ground, my cheeks instantly turning bright red. Harry and Zayn nudging him as a blush slowly crept onto his face. I saw Niall finally speak, "H-hey... Erm... I'm Niall, but people call me Nialler." I giggled. "Hey, I'm Scarlett... This is Nikki... and my sister, Alex." I said pointing to my sister. Jason perking up because it was getting awkward, said, "Erm... They're from the band, One Direction." I saw some of the kids from the tables tilt their heads in recognition. Liam, casually wanting to eat his lunch said, "Sorry for the interruption, but can we... Erm... you know... EAT?"


End file.
